The Thoughts and Actions of Sakura Haruno
by An UnConcerned Citizen
Summary: This looks at the ever-continuing development of the relationship Sakura has with both Naruto and Sasuke. Gives what I believe to be a fairly accurate depiction of Sakura. Read for yourself and decide what the paring is. PLEASE REVIEW!


Welcome to my first ever fanfic! Truthfully I never thought that I would write one of these…but something spurred me to write this. I have always seen Sakura as the most interesting character in all of Naruto (note this does not mean favorite; I happen to have two favorites in Itachi and Kabuto who I find equally as interesting). I decided that I would take on the task of going through every chapter of Naruto in a week and write down every single action or thought (of Sakura's) which I felt had an important impact on the relationship between her, Naruto, and Sasuke. What I thought would be an easy task turned out longer than I ever expected! Well that's long enough of a ramble…on to what everyone wants.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't need this disclaimer. But I do need it, so you know what that means.

* * *

The Thoughts and Actions of Sakura Haruno

She could've killed Naruto when he stole Sasuke's first kiss. Instead she had to settle on a heavy beating since the teacher was in the room.

She felt her heart leap when Sasuke told her that she had a charming forehead. She felt it drop when he told her that it was something Naruto would say.

She decided she'd try to be a little nicer to Naruto after Sasuke told her she was annoying.

She was so excited when she was able to go on their first real mission; she'd get to spend a lot of time with Sasuke! Unfortunately this meant she would also be spending time with Naruto.

She was a little surprised that Naruto would actually stab himself in order to rid himself of the poison from the mist ninja's claws. However that couldn't compare to Sasuke's moving in front of her to save her from them.

She was even more surprised that Sasuke could work so well with Naruto in order to free Kakashi-sensei from Zabuza's water prison.

She couldn't believe that Naruto would ask her for help on chakra control instead of just giving up. If only Sasuke would ask her for help too…

She broke down when she saw Sasuke lying dead on the ground. How could he have died without her telling him her feelings? It felt like her world was falling apart.

She was below Naruto in skill level. This sudden realization brought about with the help of Sasuke's snide remark made her want to kill herself.

She must have been seeing things…how could Sasuke with his sharingan have been beaten so badly in a fight by a bushy browed weirdo?

She just couldn't let Naruto's dream get crushed. She decided that she'd rather fail the Chuunin exams this year than let him destroy it by risking it all on the 10th question.

She saw her and Sasuke's death when she looked into the eyes of the grass nin. Just who was this monster who could make even Sasuke panic?

She had never been so relieved to see Naruto in her life. Maybe with him and Sasuke together they could make it out of this alive.

She could only watch as Sasuke was almost eaten, only to be saved by Naruto. How did he suddenly get strong enough to stop a giant snake in its tracks?

She had to say something; Naruto wasn't acting like a coward, so why was Sasuke doing nothing?

She vowed to protect them; Sasuke, Lee and even Naruto had protected her, now it was her turn to put her life on the line. Even if it meant cutting her long hair, she had to show them that she could fight too!

She had to lie to Naruto about what happened…if he knew that he had been unconscious while she fought for her life he would have blamed himself for not being stronger. There was also that promise she made with Sasuke not to tell Naruto about the curse mark.

She was worried about Sasuke. That mark on his body kept giving him sessions of intense pain, but he still wouldn't quit from the third exam preliminaries. Couldn't it see how much it hurt her to see him in pain?

She hated to admit that she tied with Ino-pig. She also hated admitting that if it wasn't for Naruto cheering her on she definitely would have lost instead.

She couldn't believe that Naruto won against Kiba! Sure it may have been the result of a fluke, but he proved himself to everyone, including her.

She didn't know where Sasuke had disappeared to. Was Orochimaru's prediction that "Sasuke-kun will seek me" coming true? She felt sick at the thought.

She felt so proud of Naruto when he beat Neji. Watching him fight with all his heart in it made her want to try harder…

She was so relieved to see that Sasuke had returned. And Kakashi-sensei even told her not to worry about the mark on his shoulder. Everything was going to be okay… now just to hope nothing bad would happen in the fight against that monster Gaara.

She was confounded by everything that was happening around her. Ninjas everywhere were clashing kunai, dying left and right. But she knew that she had to do what Kakashi-sensei told her to do; she had to wake up Naruto and Shikamaru to go after Sasuke!

She remembered standing her ground in front of Sasuke when Gaara lunged towards them. After that everything went black.

She learned from Sasuke that it was actually Naruto who had saved her from Gaara's sand grip. She looked at him as he tried in vain to learn chidori and couldn't help but smile slightly.

She waited beside Sasuke's hospital bed. Hopefully Naruto and Jiraiya-sama would find Tsunade-sama soon…

She didn't hold back the tears when she heard that Sasuke would wake up soon. She didn't hold back the urge to cling to him when he finally woke up.

She tried to stop them. Why had Sasuke suddenly gotten so cold toward everyone, especially Naruto? Why were they fighting each other so seriously on the roof? She couldn't understand why things weren't back to normal.

She told Naruto about Sasuke's curse mark and how Orochimaru said that Sasuke would seek him for power. He told her not to worry; that Sasuke was too strong to give in to Orochimaru. She felt a lot better just hearing that, and she was glad she had confided in him.

She poured her heart out to Sasuke as he was leaving. Why was he throwing her…everyone…away? Couldn't he see she'd do anything for him? She tried to stop him as the tears fell; she even said she'd go with him. She just couldn't bear the thought of not being near him. Right before she felt the familiar sensation of everything going black, she heard the words "Thank you."

She begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back. She knew that he was the only one left that could do it. And he understood how much pain she was in. She had told Sasuke that Naruto could never understand her and was annoying back when they had first become a team, but she realized now she was wrong. He had always understood her. He had always helped her.

She overheard that Sasuke had not returned with Naruto. She stood trembling at the door and remained there until Tsunade-sama broke her out of her thoughts and opened the door to Naruto's room.

She saw Naruto covered in bandages. The first thing he could say to her was "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

She did the only thing she could possibly do when faced with this situation; she faked a smile and tried to pretend that everything was alright. But Naruto wouldn't have any of it and insisted that he would still bring Sasuke back; that he never goes back on his words.

She realized she had placed everything on Naruto until this point, and seeing him trying so hard to keep his promise made something click in her head. It was time for her to become stronger so that next time he wouldn't have to do it alone. They would bring Sasuke back together.

She had trained these past two and a half years, and Naruto was finally back! He looked stronger and so much more mature… at least until he tried doing a new perverted jutsu. She thought that some things would never change as she proceeded to throttle him.

She and Naruto were able to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei! Naruto really had gotten stronger over the past two and a half years, and their teamwork was better than ever.

She agreed to a date with Naruto, provided that it would be his treat. They were interrupted by the appearance of Shikamaru and Temari, which might have been rather fortunate since he had no money.

She remembered the way that everyone used to look at Naruto; the hateful eyes. She couldn't understand exactly why when she was young, but even she could see the resentment they felt for his existence. He knew better than anyone what pain and loneliness Gaara had gone through, and she knew that he was determined to save someone who he could relate to so much.

She had been doing more than just training over the past two and a half years. She now understood who Sasuke was after and why, as well as that Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki was also after Naruto. She was ready; this time she was determined to save them both!

She watched as Naruto blew away Itachi with the oodama rasengan. His power was amazing.

She didn't know that Naruto had been facing such powerful people for so long.

She learned about the Jinchuuriki and how they came to be from Chiyo-sama. She also learned what would happen when a Bijuu was extracted from its host. She cried as she realized what Naruto's fate might be, and how selfless he was for worrying more about Gaara's safety than his own.

She was going to beat Sasori into submission, and then she was going to beat all his information on Orochimaru out of him. This would be her first step toward helping Sasuke and Naruto.

She knew that Chiyo-sama was about to die in order to bring back Gaara. She listened with tears in her eyes as she told her to save what was important to her.

She had a smile on her face as she listened to Naruto complaining about having to work with Sai.

She wasn't going to let Naruto get into a fight with Sai, so she apologized on his behalf. However, she also wasn't about to let Sai continue to bad-mouth Sasuke. Therefore she hit him instead.

She blushed when Naruto yelled at Sai to stop looking at his penis while in the onsen.

She didn't punch Sai when he said something bad about Sasuke for the second time, even though she had previously said she wouldn't hold back the next time he did. Naruto had declared that he would work with Sai as long as it would help save Sasuke; and she would do the same.

She felt her blood boil when Kabuto told Naruto that it was time he got over Sasuke leaving and that it was "hardly becoming of a man" for him to keep chasing after him.

She saw the fox's shroud for the first time. She felt the horrifying kyuubi chakra for the first time. She could feel that it couldn't be controlled.

She saw what he had been willing to do to keep his promise to her. He had gone as far as having the kyuubi take over his consciousness.

She had to stop him. She couldn't watch him do it to himself anymore. It was tearing him apart.

She could only do the smallest things for him. She hadn't changed at all.

She was so relieved when he woke up. The moment was ruined when he asked if she was crying because Sai had called her a freak of nature.

She didn't tell him that he was the one who caused all of the damage in the area. She didn't tell him that he was the one who hurt her. She didn't want him to get hurt by knowing what he had done.

She had waited two and a half years for this…it was time for her and Naruto to bring Sasuke back together!

She and Naruto were right there in front of Sasuke. They had finally found him, and they would finally all go back together. Everything was almost over…

She and Naruto couldn't do anything against Sasuke. He left them again.

She had to say something to break the silence; something to break their sadness. "I'm still with you. We'll get stronger together."

She looked at her picture of team seven from when they were all younger…when they were all still together. In the moonlight her teardrops glittered.

She healed Naruto's arm and told him not to be so reckless; that jutsu caused multiple fractures and put too much strain on his arm. He told her that as long as she was there to heal him there was no problem. She told him that she couldn't always just fix him up. He told her that he felt happy; that it felt to him like they were getting closer to Sasuke…together.

She was going to feed him since he couldn't use his left hand very well. She wasn't given the chance to do so since Sai decided that he would show Naruto he was a true friend by shoving food into his mouth.

She couldn't have been more embarrassed. How could she possibly be taken seriously calling Naruto and Konohamaru perverted if she was caught by the male version of their jutsu?

She was so happy when she heard that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. However he still wouldn't come back, so they had to go to the second part of their plan; tracking down Itachi.

She was shocked. Sasuke had killed not only Orochimaru, but Itachi too? What was he going to do now? His goal of revenge had finally been accomplished…maybe he would come back to the leaf?

She was worried about Naruto. He said he was going to get revenge for Jiraiya; he sounded just like Sasuke.

She cried out for Naruto when she saw what had happened to the village. He was the only one who could possibly stop Pain now.

She felt the sensation of the kyuubi chakra again. And it was even worse than last time.

She healed Hinata after she had stood up to Pain to try and save Naruto. She thought that Hinata must really love Naruto…

She walked up to Naruto when he had returned from defeating Pain. After yelling at him and punching him over the head, she hugged him and thanked him from the bottom of her heart.

She did her best to cheer up Naruto when he learned that they had no clue when Tsunade-sama would wake up. She wondered why she was trying to cheer him up when she was the one who needed it.

She felt a pang of sadness when Inari and Tazuna asked where Sasuke was. She inwardly thanked Naruto when he took the question in stride and said that Sasuke had left due to a fight they had but that he would bring him back soon.

She was filled with anger when she heard that Danzou as the new hokage had given permission to dispose of Sasuke as a missing-nin. She and Naruto would've charged into the hokage's office right then and there if Kakashi-sensei hadn't stopped them.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sasuke had joined Akatsuki? What was happening to him?

She cried when she realized that Sai was right. Naruto loved her. His promise to her was causing him so much pain; it was all her fault.

She had to talk to Naruto. She had caused him the most pain out of everyone and made so many mistakes. She didn't want to make another one.

She confessed to a confused Naruto. She told him that he didn't have to keep his promise to her anymore and asked him to stop chasing Sasuke. He told her that he hated people who lie to themselves.

She stormed away when he told her that he was still going to chase after Sasuke. She inwardly apologized to Naruto for what she was about to do next.

She was going to end it all this time. She was going to kill Sasuke.

She cried after she saw what Sasuke had become. He wasn't himself anymore...he had changed.

She couldn't go through with it; she couldn't kill Sasuke. He meant too much to her.

She was saved by Naruto again. And then he told Sasuke that they would both die the next time they fought. He said that only he could bear the brunt of Sasuke's hatred. She couldn't believe he would say such a thing.

She thanked Naruto for everything. Now she could still believe that there would be a happy ending for team seven.

She smiled at Naruto when he passed out next to Lee, Sai, and Kiba.

She knew that Naruto was hiding something when he told everyone that he alone would fight Sasuke. What had he seen when he crossed blades with him?

* * *

Well there you have it! I'm going to continue to update this semi-regularly after some more Sakura action happens. Hopefully by the end of the manga I will have a complete summary on the development of her relationship with Naruto and Sasuke. Please review, I'd like to know what you think!


End file.
